underdog
by Taylorrrr
Summary: we're gonna pretend underdog is a new song because recently kevin called himself gross and idea struck me. bear with me, it was 3 am when i wrote it. definately not my best but i kind of like it.


I open the door to the large Los Angeles house I now live in, only to hear a scream, a bang, and glass breaking from upstairs. I slam the front door and sprint to mine and Kevin's room, not even thinking someone could be breaking in. Kevin's brand new Mac book is lying on the hardwood floor, broken in two, there's a hole in the wall about his bed (about the size of his fist, which is bleeding) and our mirror is shattered.

I continue to glance around the room in awe until my eyes land on Kevin. He's curled up in a ball, sobbing against his closet door.

"Kev?" I ask. His face is against his knees. He says nothing as I near him. He's shaking. "Kev," I say again gently placing my hand on his quivering shoulder.

I sit Indian style next to him, rubbing his back, not pushing him to tell me anything. This continues for about five minutes when his head finally lifts, he flicks hair from his face, his green eyes, red from crying catch my brown sympathetic gaze.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice soft, barely above a whisper.

"I, they, fuck," Kevin stutters. He sighs and silent tears fall from his puffy eyes again. "I'm going to ask the stupidest question on earth here," he says sniffling and looking down, "do you have _any_ idea what being gross, ugly, and hated feels like?"

His tone is rude, sarcastic, and not the Kevin I know.

"Well, of cour-" I start.

"No, Joseph, you don't. Girls pour themselves all over you constantly. They call you cute, sexy, hot, gorgeous and they all love, absolutely _love_ you. And you just eat it all up, agreeing with it because you know how attractive you are Joe, you know because you're told fifty million times a day." He rants.

"Is that why-" Cut off again.

"And don't even get me started on Nick. There are websites, fan sites, message boards. , NickJonline, for you guys. Girls and the world love you." He stops and starts crying harder.

I touch his arm gently but he whips it away so quickly you'd think my touch burnt him.

"Kevin haters unite," he whispers, "Kevin Jonas is ugly, and he shouldn't even be in the band. How'd he turn out so gross while Joe and Nick are gorgeous?" It's almost like he's talking to himself.

My jaw drops a little bit more at each word he's saying. "Kevin, where'd you hear this?" I ask, still stunned.

"Myspace, websites dedicated to you, facebook, livejournal, magazines. At first it didn't bother me but now I notice that for every praise site you get, I get two hate sites. And I believe them. I believe it Joe. I just stared at myself in the mirror for an hour before I couldn't bear to see myself anymore and shattered it." Kevin's stopped crying, but his voice is hoarse and quiet.

"I-" I start.

"What? Don't know what to say? Yeah, well, who wouldn't right?" he says bitterly. He stands abruptly, almost knocking me over. He leaves the room, kicking his broken Mac book into a wall on the way out.

I wanted to chase after him, but he'd be even more hostile toward me. He always has been short towards me when it comes to our looks. I had no idea any of this was going on. I had no clue about all his pent up anger and pain, his insecurity. He's always been the strong one, holding Nick and I up while inside, pieces were crumbling until it all finally came crashing down.

I got up and picked up all shards of glass I could see, and placed his damaged Mac book atop his bed before settling on mine pulling out my worn in spiral notebook and favorite pen.

I turn to a clean page and begin to write. My feeling towards Kevin spill from my heart to the page, until I feel it's complete. I read it over and over before passing out from exhaustion.

I wake with a start, drool on the side of my mouth, the bedroom is dark, but I see Kevin's thin frame passed out, lightly snoring, fully dressed shoes and all on his bed and a weak smile comes to my face when I know he's still alive and he's home safe.

The still open notebook is lying next to me and I tear the page out, folding it before rummaging through my nightstand as quietly as I can for an envelope. I pull my pen out and my phone for extra light aside from the moon. I write on the envelope, _'I wrote this about you. But to make it less obvious, I used she. I love you Kev. You're gorgeous in my eyes. Love, Joe.'_

Putting the lyrics in the envelope, I silently walk across the room placing it on the pillow next to his head. I stare momentarily at his face, he really is gorgeous, no matter what anyone else has said.

I lay under my covers, fully dressed like Kevin and fall into an uneasy sleep. I'm woken up by a heavy yet surprisingly light 20 year old body.

"You really wrote this for and about me?" He asks, tears welling in his eyes holding up the lyrics.

'God, please don't cry again, you're too beautiful to cry.' I say to myself.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain. And just like it says, you mean the world to me. I love you so much Kevin. You're my inspiration for everything I do." I say. I knew it was all true but I didn't know exactly what I meant by all of it, but I had a feeling and Kevin did too because he kissed me. His lips were pressed softly to mine and my hand rests against his cheek.

"You're so fucking beautiful" I say once the kiss is over. He blushes and smiles before kissing me again.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Kevin's POV

"This is a new one I wrote about someone very near and dear to my heart. Someone I care a lot about. My _Underdog_." Joe says into the microphone, winking at me.

I smile, a large, genuine smile and start playing the song and I get lost to the sound of Joe's voice. He's all that mattered anymore.

_She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
she's always heard you won't amount to anything  
and it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
but now I realize_

_  
That everyone sees her  
but nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_  
She's original  
never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go  
against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
the tables gonna turn cause?_

_  
That everyone sees her  
but nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

_  
Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
before she's gone_

_  
She's an underdog  
Yea  
she means the world to me  
yea_

_  
Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_


End file.
